Hellish Sunshine
by waterbluewings
Summary: 'And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love..' (Set of random drabbles, may contain spoilers)
1. A Note

_This is a challenge answer to the Fanmortals: Cup of Tea #1._

_The challenge is an A-Z drabble. Where each letter has to represent someone's name in PJO._

_*I understand that this Challenge is over _

_Requirements:_

_- Each drabble cannot exceed over 2,500 words._

_- No OC. No mentions of OC, each drabble have to contain characters provided from the books._

Remember. These are just drabbles.

Each drabble may not connect to each other (they might ;) ) and do not be too confused about places, time and people. Just go with the flow.

In this case, the drabbles do not connect with each other, but I might later create a separate one that do connect with each other. It depends on the outcome of this series of drabbles and how well you respond.

* * *

Enjoy your read! The A-Z drabbles go as:

Annabeth Chase

Bianca DiAngelo

Charles Bekendorf

Drew Tanaka

Ethan Nakamura

Frank Zhang

Grover Underwood

Hades

**In progress of deciding. If you have a suggestion, tell me! The I drabble will be dedicated to you!**

Jason Grace

Katie Gardener

Leo Valdez

May Castellan

Nico DiAngelo

Octavian

Percy Jackson

**Questionable. Suggestions? Tell me! The Q drabble will be dedicated to you!**

Reyna

Silena Beauregard

Thalia Grace

**Under Construction. Do you have a suggestion? Tell me! This drabble will be dedicated to you!**

Venus (Aphrodite)

**Werid. Nothing for W?! Tell me your idea and this drabble will be dedicated to you!**

**Xy..lophone. Still nothing. Inspiration has run dry on me.**

**Yellow Yachts on the Yellow Sea. Got anything for me?**

Zoe Nightshade


	2. A - nnabeth Chase

I know I'm awful at this updating and I have a lot of feedback that says that Talented is really good and I should really continue it. I have no real motivation to write lately and I have been slacking and lazy at even writing for NaNo right now. I found this drabble for an A-Z challenge and I decided to finish it today. It's pretty late right now and I would appreciate it if you would drop a review!

* * *

_A-Z Challenge: FanMortals Cup of Tea #1 _

No drabble may exceed 2,300 words.

All characters used must be canon characters. In short, no OCs. (Names mentioned in passing, included in video games, or other series merchandise count as canon!)

_I understand that this challenge is closed, but I've never done a series of A-Z drabbles before..._

(26 Chapters)

* * *

**Hello.**

My name is Annabeth Chase, and I am quite far from ordinary. Although most people would try to strive away from the label of 'normal' but the title for the likes of me, normal would be close to the equality of heaven.

Demigods aren't exactly under the context of 'normal', but we try to be inconspicuous and blend into the crowd. We have no use to drawing attention; that usually leads to demigod death, human death, and monster death (which is a good thing, of course). So grabbing an extra knife or two doesn't hurt when you're strolling down the streets of Manhattan.

I have a boyfriend. His name is Percy Jackson, I'm pretty sure you've seen him sometime in your life. Either from a 'Wanted' poster (don't be alarmed) or in the Lotus Casino, his name has probably popped up somewhere in our conversation. It doesn't exactly bother me, but he's pretty powerful. Sort of. Obviously not as powerful as the Athenian kids, we have all the brain power. We keep stupid people like him from dying. With the right plan, anyone can win.

"Annabeth?"

I turned around, "Yes?" I was currently in the Athena cabin, sketching up plans and designs. I was drawing on the large Smart Board (currently using a green pen) mindlessly decorating the front of a salad bar. "Oh hey Percy," I continued, recognizing the familiar black tuft of hair that appeared at the doorway.

There was a loud crash and bang. "Ow! What was that?" I heard him yell.

I rushed to the doorstep of the cabin and saw a groaning Percy, holding a chunk of metal. He rubbed his head, moaning in discomfort.

"What is this?" He asked. He dropped it onto the table in the middle of the cabin. It clattered onto my blueprints, scattering dust and dirt all over them.

"Watch where you're throwing things," I sniped, lifting it and putting it into the 'Hephaestus' laundry basket. There were multiple baskets stationed around the cabin, most of them were filled with papers and books. They were used to sort things.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked, peering over my shoulder at the glowing Smart board.

"Nothing really, it was a stupid idea," I muttered, organizing the mess of papers. I quickly glanced at each of them.

"It doesn't look stupid," Percy cut in, "It looks good actually. Delicious." He came over to my side, picking up and inspecting some of the unfinished blueprints. "So a salad bar? Are you hungry or something?"

"I said it was a stupid idea. It's just an idea percy, don't delve too deep into it. It doesn't have a double meaning or whatever. Its not a poem. Leave those things to the Apollo kids," I said, studying someone's Celestial Bronze cannon.

"Hey, hey! I was just trying to help!" He said, raising his hands up in defense.

"Help? How? What are you going to do Percy? The most help you've been around this cabin was eating hot cheetos on my bed and making a huge mess," I remarked, "Thanks for that by the way."

Percy grinned, "You're very welcome. Do you mind have anymore of those delicious cheetos?"

"Percy!" I reprimed, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," He grinned, "I want to kiss you."

I rolled my eyes, "One." I puckered my lips and gave him a small butterfly peck.

He pouted, "That wasn't a proper kiss."

"You asked for a kiss, I gave you a kiss," I smiled, "I have work to do, don't you?"

"Nah, I have some free time right now." Percy shrugged, plopping himself onto my bed. "Come here," Percy coaxed, "And give me a proper kiss."

I stared at him for a few seconds, "Okay fine," I relented, "Just one though."

"Just one," He confirmed and drew me into his arms.

"It better be just one," I warned, puckering my lips again.

Our lips met and I sank into Percy's arms. Percy's kisses were always something special. His lips always tasted like salt water and were always soft.

"Mmm... okay, that's it. Go shoot some arrows or beat some kids at canoeing," I said, pushing him away and continued to redraw the snackbar outline.

"Come on," Percy said, pulling my arm and dragging me out of the cabin. He pulled me to the center of the cabins and asked me, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to continue my blueprint," I said, rolling my eyes and trying to walk back to the comfort of my Smart Board.

"Come on Annabeth! You're no fun, let's go canoeing," His suggestion caused me to shoot him a glare.

"Really Percy?" I huffed, "You know that you will win canoeing. Like I said, you should go beat a few kids like you did a few weeks ago. We already know that this is the only thing that you can beat me at."

Percy pouted, "But they are no fun, I can beat them too easily."

"Nope," I said and walked back into the cabin and picked up my pen, "Not going to happen Percy, don't get your hopes up. You can always stay here with me you know."

His eyes brightened, "And eat cheetos?"

"Go eat cheetos on Malcolm's bed or something, but not on mine." I sat down on my bed and continued to sketch. It was just a momentary distraction to prevent me to think about the quests that lomed overhead like a gray cloud. I used to wish to go on a quest, to escape Camp Half-Blood, even for a second. I didn't know what I wished for back then, the blood and strain and exhaustion I would trade for any day for a second of reprieve in the safety of the camp.

Percy sat down next to me and started to play absentmindedly with my hair. He leaned over my shoulder to look at my idea. "What if you put the seasoning over there?" He points at the corner of the table, "It would be a reasonable place and space saving."

I laughed, "Maybe you could be saved. You aren't exactly entirely stupid."

Percy grinned, "I was never stupid! I just occasional brain farts."

"Yes, brain farts every second and especially at the most crucial moments huh? That's one nice brain you got there," I teased and wrote down Percy's idea.

Percy's hand tickled my neck and I tried to sit up.

"Percy!" I yelled, "Did you tangle your hand in my hair?" I ask, staring at the tangled heap of blonde hair that wove around his fingers.

He looked at me sheepishly, "Maybe..."

* * *

Any Mistakes? Any formatting issues? Drop a reveiw!

~Aud

(Talented and Claws will be on Haitus/ Discontinued)


	3. B - ianca Di'Angelo

Watched Catching Fire yesterday! It was a great movie, I got drowned in feels and tears, but its all good now.

Hopefully you'll like this chapter :)

* * *

Bianca never really understood Hades. There was really no 'heaven' in Greek mythology, but there was a place in Hades that was heaven-like compared to the rest of the hellish place. Bianca hoped that she didn't get condemned to a punishment, but if someone accused her of all of her wrongdoings, she wouldn't protest for a lighter punishment either.

She felt like she deserved it. _Come what may_ - is that the saying? She'll stand in front of a legion of demigods unarmed to protect her brother. She had ditched him, abandoned him in the hands of those demigods. Bianca thought of Nico, poor little Nico, with his Mythomagic cards and his big clueless eyes.

Her eyes glazed, she dug her back deeper into the chair she sat in and waited for her turn to go into Hades. Her hands clutched tighter at the coin she had received from Charon, she must never lose it. It is her ticket to the Underworld or else she will forever linger in between the mortal world and dead - unable to cross. She would be a lost soul among the hundred other confused lost faces that have not understood what had happened yet.

"Bianca DiAngelo!" Charon yelled from the long list of souls that were next to cross the river Styx. Her heart leaped to her throat as she jumped up to approach Charon. The souls around her muttered and moved around her.

The river Styx was a murky green color and it contained a multitude of deformed piranhas, jellyfish and other sea creatures. She wondered if she belonged here, Hades, Hell, the realm of her father. Like how Percy felt more relaxed in the water, and how Jason had the gift of flying - Bianca felt unloved and unacknowledged. Demigods were alone in the first place, but Bianca felt isolated in a large place like this.

She didn't care for herself, but Nico. _Nico. Nico._ She would serve a million punishments over and over if Nico was dead, hopefully he wasn't. Bianco didn't know how much time had passed, apparently time in Hades was warped. Nico might be 60, or it might be two minutes after her death, she didn't know. All she knew was that she spent a long, long time in the waiting room just to go to Hell. It really wasn't a nice thought, but she had nothing to do but to wait for her judgement.

Souls muttered and moved aboard the ship. She saw a soul glide over to the edge of the ship, but Charon grabbed it and set it back to place.

"No jumping off. It will do nothing good to me and nothing good to you," Charon said automatically. He steered the boat silently the rest of the way.

The souls bumped into each other and their words became louder. Words in languages she didn't know and places she haven't been too. She caught a few lines of Spanish and some Latin. None of the words were recognizable to her._ I guess this is part of Hades,_ she thought, _misery, desperation, pain and utter isolation._ She thought she heard some English, but before she could make sense of the words, they disappeared like smoke from her mind. There was nothing she understood. She knew minimal French, she could recognize the words on their lips, but she could not make sense of them. When the words evaporated in her brain, all that was left was a headache and confusion. The sense of grasping for a lost memory was too much.

_Do not overthink. Do as they say and everything will be fine._ Thinking was a burden in this world. The easiest way was to not fight and tell the truth.

Will Father spare me my suffering? She thought. Demigods died often, but Hades never had many children. Bianca suddenly felt sorry for everyone, all demigods alike. Sooner or later all of them will end up here: in the dark pit of miserableness. Most of them will probably be judged by their sins (which most will have many) and possibly by what their Godly-parents did. Her heart reached out to Percy.

The boat landed in a small dock and Charon grunted, "Over there, and turn right. You'll have to wait in line to get judged."

_By the time I get to my judgement, Nico would be 85!_ Bianca grumbled. The devil on her left shoulder sent thoughts to her mind: _Assuming that he survives that long. He'll probably die before he reaches 30._

Bianca shuddered. She couldn't do anything to get out of her or to save Nico, so in the meanwhile, she'll just stay in line and hope that her long lists of sins will somehow be ignored.


	4. C - harles Beckendorf

Hey! :D I hope you like this :) It took a tad long and it was on my desktop for a while.

* * *

Beckendorf didn't know when he started to like Silena. He was even more clueless on when he started to love her.

Maybe it was that one time when he was trying to do Nyssa's hair and it came out to a jumbled mess. She wanted it in a simple ponytail and Charles had stepped up to accept the challenge. Nyssa's hair became a greasy glop just minutes after. She had pursed her lips and pushed Charles out of the Cabin to go ask for someone who could do her hair, at least someone who could do it well.

Stumbling, Beckendorf appeared at Aphrodite Cabin's front step and knocked on it. Drew had appeared, a sour look on her face before disappearing back into the confines of the perfumed cabin muttering, "I'm not going to deal with the likes of him today."

Silena had them appeared, toothbrush in hand, asking in a muffled voice, "What are you here for?"

Stunned, Charles just blinked and pointed wordlessly to his cabin. Silena shot him a look and nodded, "Wait a second."

The pink door slammed on his face and he choked on the overly sweet perfume. Charles walked away from the vicinity of the cabin, lounging aimlessly around the grass. There was a creak and Charles turned to see Silena stepping out in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Why are you standing over there?" Silena asked, "Embarrassed to be seen standing in front of Aphrodite's cabin?"

"What?" Charles stammered, "No? Of course not!"

Silena sighed, "It's okay. A lot of people do it, now what did you want?"

"Um," He pointed towards his cabin, "Nyssa. Hair."

Silena nodded, and said, "Go into your cabin and tell Nyssa that I'm on my wait. Let me get my stuff."

Charles had walked back to his Cabin and sat Nyssa back down in front of their dirty and dented mirror. He was pretty sure that Jake once accidentally threw a hammer, aiming for the worktable, but instead it landed on the mirror. That was a long, long time ago.

Silena arrived promptly after, ignoring the looks that the other cabin members shot her. She stood behind Nyssa's chair and wrinkled her nose at the alien-like blob that it had formed.

"First of all," She had said, "grease never really worked on hair. So did screwdrivers." She turned to Charles and asked, "Do you even know how a pony tail looks like?"

"Yea," Charles said. He had seen it millions of times on girls, "It's like a little ball on top of their head. It's very tight and compact, held together by um," He grabbed a few bobby pins, "These."

"Those are buns."

"Oh."  
"Let's wash your hair honey," Silena said and helped Nyssa out of her chair. The rest of the Cabin Members filed out to eat their breakfast, but Charles stayed behind, rolling up his shirt sleeves in the humid air in cabin 9.

Silena popped back into the cabin with a cleaner-looking Nyssa, "Now lets brush your hair and tie it back."

Nyssa smiled a bit, "Thanks Silena."

"No problem," She replied, tying it back so it looked like a tail protruded from the back of her head.

Silena looked around and shook her head, "I don't understand how you can live here. Everything is a mess, and the humid air is making my hair frizz."

She then turned her critical eye to Charles, "Beckendorf, I can see your... magazines under your bed."

Charles turned red and weakly muttered, "Those aren't mine." in his own defense.

"Yea, they aren't." She had said and turned away to leave the Cabin. She could hear the undertone of sarcasm. He knew she was right. They were his.

He had a little crush on her since then, but he never really acted upon it until he asked her to go with him to see the fireworks under the stars. He felt complete then, with her hand in his. She then kissed him on the cheek, and he returned it. After that... it was just a whirl of bliss and paradise.

* * *

It seems incomplete...

~Aud


End file.
